Unknown Feelings
by Lizzy Weasley
Summary: At first, Sirius and Lena hated each other, but then, they became friends and now, there are some new feelings. What will happen? Please R&R. COMPLETED
1. An incident

_New story, woo hoo! I am really creative at the moment (or at least I think so)!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but this story, some of the characters and some other things that may appear! No, that was wrong I do own everything - but only in my dreams!_

_"Ron, leave us alone" will soon be updated, my beta is just reading through it!_

"Hey Sawyer! You look like a beauty queen! When will you go out with me?"

Lena could not suppress a smile, but pretended to be serious and answered: "When will the world go down? Then, you can ask again!"

The handsome boy with the impressive grey eyes in front of her showed a fake hurt expression.

After two seconds, they both burst into laughter and the black-haired, 17-year-old boy played the insulted, showing a pout: "You are always so mean to me! Do you not love me at least a bit?"

He hid his face in his hands and Lena could hear fake sobs.

She imitated the pout and said as earnestly as she could: "No, not at all!"

"Oh, you will regret that!" promised the boy, showed the big grin under his hands and realized these words immediately: he grabbed the sweet brown-haired girl around the waist and threw her onto the many pillows on the floor and jumped at her to tickle the girl.

It was a tough fight between the two and they were rolling over the floor until – as usually – Lena had to surrender: "Ok, Padfoot! Please stop! You are the best and the most intelligent guy in the whole universe! But stop tickling me!"

They both had to laugh very hard.

Sirius always won the titillation-duels (it was a bit unfair because he was not at all ticklish, but Lena was! And how ticklish she was!).

There was a little game between Lena and her best friend Sirius Black: they would insult each other, then fight and laugh at the end.

That was exactly the way they had become friends: when they first met each other, they had insulted each other; in their 2nd year, they had hated each other so much that they had even fought; and in the 4th grade, they had become friends and laughed about everything that had happened.

Now, their relationship was really close. Sirius was Lena's best friend and she could talk to him about anything (well not about anything, but she would soon find out).

Sirius finally stopped tickling Lena, but still didn't get up from the pillows.

He suddenly also stopped laughing and looked directly into Lena's clear, blue eyes and into her face beyond his (he was pushing his body up from hers with his arms – the press-ups had really been a good exercise).

There was a strange feeling in his stomach, like butterflies or something flying around there, and he thought that maybe he had eaten something wrong. But this feeling made him also think of things regarding Lena he had never thought of before.

He felt the strong desire to kiss his friend Lena, but his brain told him that this was ridiculous because they were just friends, weren't they?

Lena had also become very serious. She could feel the change in her friend's behaviour, but she could not guess what he was thinking.

But for the first time in their relationship, his gaze made her feel uncomfortable and so, she looked at the ceiling. She found it also strange that he still didn't get up and remained lying on top of her (this would never have bothered her before), so she said with a force smile to the ceiling: "Get off of me, Black! You must weigh a ton!"

It was supposed to sound cheeky and insulting, but it rather sounded unreal because of the lump in her throat.

She somehow felt like kissing her best friend, but tried to ignore this feeling and wanted to add something, when suddenly the door to the Room of Requirement opened and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin entered.

They all showed very different reactions to what they were seeing: James tried to suppress a laugh (what sounded really funny, like a grunt), Peter's eyes and his mouth stood open and Remus- well Remus showed no reaction at all.

Unlike the others, the events in front of his eyes were nothing new to him.

As he was an empathic guy, he had always sensed the tension between Lena and Sirius (it had already existed, when they had still thought that they didn't like each other), but he wondered why they hadn't discovered it before.

Lena's head turned slightly pink (she didn't want her friends to see her in this position with a boy! And then, of course, not with Sirius Black from all the male students in Hogwarts!) and got finally rid of her friend by sitting up, which forced him to do the same.

"So, this is what you call DADA practice? Well, maybe in a queer kind of sense!" the hazel-eyed James chuckled and ran his hand through his black hair, which made it even more wild-looking.

"Don't think things like that, mate!" If Sirius felt as embarrassed as Lena, he overacted it really well because he showed the same stupid laugh as James did.

"We really practised! The Floorus Lieus Charmus!" he offered, which made the others snort with laughter.

Lena could not suppress a grin, but still felt uncomfortable.

James, Peter and Remus shrugged – still laughing – and sat down on the floor.

But Lena still felt the heat in her head and went to the door.

"Where are you going, Len?" asked Remus, who immediately stooped laughing, feeling that something was wrong with their friend.

The girl didn't want the others to see her now purple face and therefore didn't turn around for her answer: "Sorry guys, I have to go to the library and get a book for my COMC talk! See ya later!"

With these words, she left the room.

Having closed the door behind her, Lena had to breathe out very loudly.

What had just happened?

She didn't know.

Everything had been so strange.

She hurried to her room instead of going to the library. She had to find her friend Johanna Nail and talk to her about everything.

Sirius ran his hand through his pitch-black, half-long hair and that was his only reaction to Lena's strange behaviour.

The others looked very confused because they had never seen the girl like that.

"Are you sure you just practised?" There was suspicion in Peter's watery eyes.

"Sure." Sirius answered and showed his friends that everything was ok with a motion of his hand.

James shrugged again and the three of them started to discuss their latest night-time-adventures.

Sirius pretended to be involved in the conversation, throwing some words in here and there.

But in reality, he was still thinking about his friend Lena.

He still saw her blue eyes in front of his, her dark brown hair with the golden reflections in it, her beautiful face and her soft and rosy lips.

The others might have thought that everything was as always and that it hadn't meant anything to him because he showed no sign, just laughed with them as always.

But inside of him, everything was different: for the first time in his life, Sirius wasn't thinking about his conquests and his success with girls. For the first time in his life, he was thinking about only one girl- Lena.

Inside of him, a volcano of feelings, which he could not understand, was about to break out!

_To be continued..._

_How do you like it?_


	2. Plans

_Second chapter of this story! Yay! I hope you'll like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own the story and some characters, but that's really all!_

_Thanks to everybody who supports me and to_ _OutofAzkaban __for your nice review!_

In the meantime, Lena had found her friend Haley Richmond in the Gryffindor Common Room and taken her with her to their bedroom.

There, she had told Haley what had happened (or almost happened) in the Room of Requirement between her and Sirius, but the girl with the dark-blonde, curly hair did not show the reaction Lena had expected.

She had thought that Haley would say that she was crazy because she didn't like "the gang", as she called the Marauders, and James's girlfriend Lily Evans at all.

Haley had never understood why Lena wanted to be their friend because they all – especially Black and Potter – seemed to be so arrogant and Pettigrew very slow in the uptake.

Lena had taken her to the Room of Requirement once to a meeting of "the gang" and she had hated these people from the beginning.

Haley had promised to never tell anyone about their hideout, but that was her only connection to them.

The only "thing" that had made this meeting more supportable for Haley had been her conversation with Remus Lupin… but that was another story…

But Haley did not talk badly about "the gang" again or about Sirius- no, Lena's story didn't seem to be a surprise at all.

There had always been more between her best friend Lena and that Black and it seemed as if everybody knew that- except Lena and Sirius!

Lena could not bear Haley's silence any longer and so asked, slightly annoyed: "Well? What are you thinking about the whole affair, Hal?"

The other girl first rolled her eyes and then, finally, answered: "What do you want me to think about it? Obviously, there was something between you two!"

She got up from Lena's bed, from where she had been watching her friend walk nervously through the room like a maniac while telling her story.

Haley stopped her friend by laying her hands on Lena's shoulders and looked into her remarkable blue eyes.

"What does your heart say? Do you feel more than friendship for Black?"

Haley didn't want to tell her friend that everybody knew the truth, so she tried the indirect way by simply asking her best friend.

The dark-haired girl stared back into the brown eyes of Haley, thinking hard.

"Well," she finally said "I think – yes- there is more than friendship! Or not? Oh, I have no idea!"

Lena sat down on her bad, burying her face in her hands and murmuring her next words into them: "At least, there was more a few minutes ago, when he looked at me with his beautiful grey eyes, looked directly into my soul…" (Haley rolled her eyes again.)

Her voice became dreamy, but she immediately got up from her bed, whey she realized what she had just said.

"Oh my goodness!" she put her hands in front of her mouth, her eyes widened. "There is really more! Or at least, I feel more for Sirius!"

She sat down again and Haley was next to her, her arm around the miserable girl.

"But what am I supposed to do now? Does he feel the same for me, Hal? He always has dates with his stupid and brainless groupies! So, can he really have only one girlfriend? Me?"

The last word had sounded very hopeful, but a moment later, Lena was desperate again: "And what if our friendship is destroyed by these feelings! Hal, I couldn't bear losing Sirius!"

Then, she was creating air-holes with her gaze, deep in thought.

Haley again didn't answer directly. It was obvious that Sirius felt the same, but on the one hand, Lena should find out herself, and on the other, she would not be sad if the two wouldn't become a couple because she thought that her friend deserved a better guy than that skirt-chaser! And if their friendship broke? Well- she wouldn't mind that either.

So, she just suggested: "Why don't you find out what he feels?"

"And how?" Lena was now looking back into Haley's brown eyes.

An idea had formed in Haley's mind, with which she could either really help her friend or get finally rid of Black.

Of course, she wanted her friend to be happy, but she didn't trust Black one millimetre! He had already broken the hearts of so many girls and Lena should not be among them!

"At first, you should make sure that you two are still friends, which means: talk to Sirius! And I suggest" the blonde girl cheered inside because of her huge cleverness "that you go out with another boy to see Black's reaction to that!"

Her beautiful friend wanted to protest immediately, springing up from her bed again, but Haley did not give her the opportunity of saying one syllable: "Come on, Len! Jealousy can be the best proof of somebody's feelings! As a friend, Sirius won't care about your love life, but if he's also in love with you, he will! Trust me!"

These words seemed to work and Lena nodded slowly.

Then, Haley proposed that her friend should finally go out with the Ravenclaw Marc Hopkins, who regularly asked Lena for a date when they were having breakfast, always receiving a "no".

Lena felt better now. She would find out what Sirius felt for her!

But what made her feel sick was the conversation that she and Sirius would certainly have soon!

At the same time, Sirius Black, the girls' hero of Hogwarts, had also found himself a listener – Remus.

He had silently asked his werewolf-friend if he could have a quick word with him – ALONE – and Remus had agreed, with surprise in his brown eyes. He knew that Sirius only wanted to talk to him about girls (not that something like that would happen very often) – for other topics there was, of course, James!

So, Remus expected that the conversation would be about Lena. It was really a mystery for Remus, why James always wanted to talk to him, too, about love even though he had never really had a relationship because of what he was. Maybe it was his ability to understand the feelings of other people.

The two friends got up and went to the door and also said that they wanted to go to the library.

Peter and James looked at each other, very confused. James shrugged again and just said: "Well, the library seems to be quite a famous place today!"

But Remus and Sirius did not walk to the library, but into the nearest empty classroom they could find.

The black-haired boy did not even wait till Remus had sat down on a chair, but began straightaway: "Moony, I feel more than friendship for Lena! There has just been a strange feeling in my stomach, when you found us, and I think that this feeling had already been there before, but I had not been able to understand it because I have never really been in love with a girl! But you already knew that!"

These words burst out of Sirius in only few seconds.

Remus nodded, but answered nothing. He just observed his friend walk past him every few seconds. He felt that Sirius did not really need somebody to talk to, but just somebody who would listen to him.

Suddenly, while pacing through the room, there was his cheeky smile back on his lips.

"You know that I am a very stubborn person, don't you, Rem?"

The other boy nodded again.

"I want Lena to become my girlfriend and I usually get what I want!"

Oh, that was just too right! Remus had always been somebody who merely listened to tales about the love lives of others, but had none himself because of what he was.

Maybe he should take all his courage and ask Haley Richmond whether she would like to go out with him.

He adored her very much – she was clever, beautiful, shared also many of his interests (like a certain fondness of chocolate) and, what was even more important to him, she didn't avoid him, even though she knew that he transformed to a werewolf once a month! A girl like that was really hard to find.

Sirius looked out of the window now and said nothing.

But when he finally turned around to look at his friend, the "adviser" could see the bright light of a settled plan in Sirius's eyes: "I will talk to her and tell her everything!"

For the first time since they had entered the room, Remus said something: "What if she doesn't feel the same? Have you ever thought about that? Remember that Lena is also our friend!"

But Sirius was known to be very impulsive and dismissed this possibility with a movement of his hand: "Let's talk about these things after Len's and my conversation!"

He moved to the door, obviously very keen to bring his plan to life, the smile of a winner on his face.

"Thanks for your help, Moony!"

And then, he was gone.

Remus shook his head. His friend was really too sure of himself at some times and too thoughtless.

The brown-haired boy with the silver streaks, suspected that Lena must have similar feelings for his friend, but what if they were all wrong?

This whole story could end really badly!

_To be continued..._


	3. Hogsmeade

_Third chapter of Unknown Feelings!_

_Disclaimer: I own this story and some characters, but that's all :-)_

_Thanks to OutofAzkaban for your review and to Rabid Bumblebee - you are right about the exlamation marks, I seem to be addicted to them. Well, I hope that I could cut back the use of them in this chapter? And here it is: _

The next day, just before breakfast, Marc Hopkins – like predicted – was waiting for Lena in front of the Great Hall.

He was tall, had blonde hair, bronzy skin, green eyes – he really looked like a surfer.

Marc asked Lena for about the 1000th time if she wanted to be his date for the next Hogsmeade visit on Saturday.

The boy was already laughed at by his friends because of his perseverance regarding Lena.

So, he now expected another "no" from the girl of his dreams, but she surprisingly agreed to his proposal – Marc felt like the happiest boy in Hogwarts.

Lena, on the other hand, felt a huge guilt in her stomach when she saw the happy expression on Marc's face, but she tried to ignore it as well as she could.

Her own feelings were much more important to her now than anything else.

On the Gryffindor table, the long-haired girl sat down next to her best friend Sirius and everything seemed to be as always. But inside, she felt even more guilt: she had given hope to another guy just to find out if her friend felt more than friendship for her or not. That was really unfair towards Marc, but she swallowed these feelings and thoughts together with her breakfast.

Between the rolls with jam and her muesli with milk, she remarked that she would like to talk to Sirius about everything that has happened or almost happened in their hideout.

"Can't wait to be alone in one room with me, can you, Sawyer?" Sirius chuckled, but agreed.

Lena felt slightly hurt because she had thought that it was a serious affair, but her friend obviously didn't share this opinion.

In reality, Sirius was really looking forward to telling Lena everything about his feelings for her and felt a bit nervous, too- but only a bit. After all, he was Sirius Black – the every girl's darling in Hogwarts and he would get his will!

Right after school, the two went to the Room of Requirement and sat down on two opposing chairs near the only window.

At first, they were merely staring at each other with the strange feeling in their stomachs again.

Then, Sirius wanted to start talking about his feelings, but Lena interrupted him immediately (well, she had to realize her plan): "Si, about our almost-kiss:" The handsome guy looked at her expectantly. "I think it would have been a stupid mistake!"

It had been easier to say that than she had expected. But on the other hand, she had looked to the floor and not into her friend's eyes.

Lena took a deep breath and forced herself to raise her eyes from the floor and look at Sirius.

"We are still friends, right?" she asked and waited for this reaction.

The black-haired boy had lost his smile. He had expected to have his first real girlfriend after this conversation, but everything had gone totally wrong.

Just friends? Sirius wanted to be more for her! The one who held her in his arms and kissed her.

He wondered if he could still tell her everything, but he decided to react Sirius-like: "Oh Sawyer, did you think anything else? You know that I'm a busy man- everywhere girls that need my help!"

His grin was back. It was a forced grin, but Lena didn't realize that.

For her it seemed as if Sirius didn't really care, that her words didn't matter to him, which made her think that he couldn't be in love with her.

Inside the young man, there was a storm of feelings, which he forced down into his feet, far away from his heart. He didn't want to feel the pain that her words had provoked, so he tried to ignore it.

The girl unpacked her last trump: "Ok, now that this is clear I have good news: Marc Hopkins from Ravenclaw will be my date in Hogsmeade! That's great, isn't it?"

The last words had been really difficult for Lena and she showed a fake smile, but Sirius didn't notice it – he was too shocked.

He couldn't understand how these last few words could have spoiled his plans so much, but they had!

His forced grin faded a bit, but just for a second, then it was back.

"Yeah, that's- that's really great, Sawyer! But please, don't force him to merry you after this first date!"

This joke was also forced, not naturally, but as the beautiful girl felt really bad now, but the young man was glad that he was able to answer – no matter what.

Everything that could be said had been said and so, the two friends went back to their Common Room very silently, both lost in their own thoughts.

That night (and also the following), there were two students, who were not able to sleep because they had to think of each other…

The next day, Lena told Haley that she had made her plan come true, but that she didn't really feel as good as she had thought that she would.

Her friend convinced her that everything would end fine and that she just had to be patient.

Of course, "fine" meant another thing in Haley's mind: getting rid of Sirius!

But in spite of that, Haley tried to forget her own thoughts and feel sympathy for Lena.

Sirius also had to talk about everything – of course – to Remus.

The brown-haired boy didn't have to say many things again, but he suggested that Sirius should also find another date for Saturday to see how Lena would react to that and (if this reaction would not please him at all) to distract himself a bit from his feelings for his friend.

Sirius agreed, thanked his friend and left him alone again.

Remus didn't really care because an idea had formed in his mind while listening to his friend: he had just seen what could happen if you didn't speak about your feelings and he promised himself that he would not make the same mistake and talk to Haley as soon as possible!

No matter if she felt the same or not, he would talk to her because he knew that the feelings you keep inside yourself are lost forever, but that nobody can take those away from you about which you speak and which you show!

And at least, this one plan was realized correctly and with success: Remus and Haley would go to Hogsmeade on Saturday – together.

Sirius did what his friend had suggested to him: he asked Chloe Jones (a beautiful, long-legged, red-haired girl with bright green eyes; not particularly clever, but ok for this date) to come to Hogsmeade with him and she said yes – almost fainting doing so (the best kisser in Hogwarts had asked HER for a date).

Then, they all had to wait until Saturday – three days and four nights, which seemed to be like an eternity.

Finally, the long-desired day arrived and our three friends (and their dates) were quite nervous.

Remus was looking forward to his first date with Haley, but Lena and Sirius had an unpleasant feeling in their stomachs. They both wanted their plans to come true and maybe, that's why they clothed better that day than they would otherwise without intending it.

At about 3 o'clock, the black-haired boy met his date from Hufflepuff in the Great Hall and they slowly walked over the grounds of Hogwarts and over to the little village of Hogsmeade.

Chloe was really no great talker, her answers only consisted of "no", "yes" and "mmmh".

Sirius already regretted that he had asked her out because she was absolutely not like Lena.

Well, she looked pretty with her short, black skirt, her yellow tank top and black high-heels, but for the first time in his life, that was not enough for the young man.

Usually, they would already kiss each other somewhere hidden behind a shop, but this time, Sirius didn't want to kiss. He just wanted his friend at his side and have one of their great and funny rows – and then, maybe, also to kiss her, as her boyfriend and not because somebody had told her that he was a good kisser.

Then, the long-legged Chloe suggested going to Madame Puddifoot's, a small teashop in a side road of Hogsmeade, which was always decorated gaily and THE PLACE for couples.

Sirius felt like vomiting!

He hated this tea shop very much.

Now, his desire to have Lena here instead of this brainless girl with the empty smile, who was only there because she had heard of Sirius's qualities as a kisser, became even more urgently.

The heart-throb felt disgusted because of his former behaviour. How could be ever have wanted to kiss girls like Chloe?

But even though he felt an inner barrier against this tea shop and his date, they entered the shop – and the date became even worse: the red-haired girl stared at Sirius with her empty eyes and he himself created air holes with his bored gaze.

And to make things worse, Lena and Marc entered the tea shop – laughing and talking vividly – after the longest half of an hour in Sirius's life.

At about 3.30, Lena and Marc had also met in the Great Hall and headed to Hogsmeade.

At first, they hadn't really known what to talk about, so they had started a conversation about Quidditch. But as Marc supported another team than the girl did, it had been quite difficult not to argue.

Afterwards, Lena had thought that this row would last throughout the whole date, when they had come past the shop called Honeydukes with sweets of all kinds. Then, they had talked about their favourite food and found out that they both liked Chocolate Frogs more than anything else. They had left this topic after agreeing that Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans were just disgusting and then had gone on with other topics like their favourite colour.

Actually, she hadn't wanted to go to Madame Puddifoot's because she really hated this tea shop, but as Marc was a really cool guy, Lena hadn't wanted to insult him. Well, he wasn't Sirius, but really nice.

When they entered the little tea shop (oh, how she hated these doilies on the tables), they were talking about music and discovered that they both liked the Rocking Pumpkins very much. They sat down opposite each other on a little table in one corner of the room and ordered two cups of coffee.

Sirius's heart forgot to beat for a moment. The worst thing for the 17-year-old boy was that Lena looked even more gorgeous than she usually did (if that was possible): she wore a short black, neck holder dress with a huge neck, and black high-heels – something she usually didn't wear.

Of course, she had skirts and dresses, but not that short and tight like this one and she didn't really like make-up and high-heels very much because she was rather the natural type of girl.

Her smooth dark hair looked wonderful – she looked wonderful!

She looked around in the small room and saw – Sirius!

The feeling of butterflies and indisposition was buzzing through her stomach.

Well, Lena had wanted Sirius to see her having FUN with Marc, but she had not known that she would really have fun with Marc!

And what did her friend do in this tea shop? He hated it as much as she did!

Then she looked at his date – Chloe – and understood: she had suggested this tea shop and he had agreed just as she herself had.

Besides, Sirius had really clothed special for this date: he wore black, tight jeans and a dark, also tight t-shirt.

She couldn't help thinking that he looked handsome – well, he always did.

When he looked at her, she perceived a bored and unhappy expression in his eyes and in a way, she felt a bit guilty because she really enjoyed her date with Marc while he seemed to have a bad day.

The beautiful girl waved slowly at her friend, trying to ignore the fact that she found him handsome, the butterflies in her stomach, the guilt, the indisposition.

Sirius waved back at Lena, desiring to take her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to hit Marc Hopkins for making his friend laugh and having a good time with her, but he did nothing. He just sat there and stared at Lena.

At first, the girl also threw looks over to Sirius and his date from time to time, but they were soon forgotten because Lena and her blonde date talked about their favourite films, books, etc.

They had many things in common, e.g. that they both came from Muggle families and therefore had to listen to many mean things from the "Purebloods".

Lena and Marc only stopped talking when they noticed the setting sun outside the shop. They had not realized that time had been running past them that fast.

Before leaving the tea shop, Lena looked over to Sirius's table one last time, but he and his date were not there. They had left many hours before.

_To be continued..._

_Please review and I will post the last chapter as soon as possible. Thanks!_


	4. The Room of Requirement

_Last chapter of this story! Yay!_

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat it? I am not J.K. Rowling, that should say everything..._

_So, enjoy yourself!_

Sirius felt depressed and disappointed. Another one of his plans that had not worked out how he had thought it would.

He had arrived back from his "date" early, had said bye to Chloe in the Great Hall (her answer was another stare out of her empty eyes) and had left her there without the desired kiss. Then he had immediately gone to his bedroom where he had stayed the rest of the afternoon and evening. Dinner hadn't been important to him and so, he had gone to bed early.

Sirius woke to find a sunny Sunday morning, a wonderful day, but not for him. It was nine o'clock and his three friends had already gone down to the Great Hall in order to have breakfast, so the handsome boy had the bedroom for himself and had time to think about everything.

Why had everything gone so wrongly?

Usually, Sirius got every girl he wanted, but obviously not the ONE that he really wanted.

But that day in the Room of Requirement, he HAD felt something between them and he was sure that it had been true. It had to be!

Finally, he got up and dressed slowly. Then, he went back to his bed and lay down flat on his back again, deep in thought.

Suddenly, the door of his bedroom opened and his friend Remus entered the room – backwards and laughing loudly – together with Haley Richmond!

They were holding hands and looked very happy.

"Wait for me my little werewolf." Haley said playfully.

When the happy couple realized that Sirius was also in the bedroom, they stood still immediately and their smiles faded – Haley's because Black was the last one she wanted to see now (and of course, it was also very embarrassing for her that he of all people had heard her caresses for Remus) and Remus's because he knew that his friend had to feel really bad when he stayed in their room and was not on "chick's chase". He had the alarming feeling that the bad mood of his friend had something to do with Lena.

"Hey Pad, everything ok?"

"Sure Moony. I will leave you two alone now!" he got up from his bed. "You seem to need a bit of privacy."

Even though feeling miserable, Sirius could not help but smile a bit. Remus had never had much luck with girls because of his secret. But now, he had finally found a girl that had no problems with what he was and Remus really deserved a girl like that.

The brown-haired boy with the grey streaks, wanted to contradict, but Sirius shook his head and left the room.

Haley shrugged ("Finally alone." She thought.) and grinned invitingly: "Where did we stop?"

Sirius's feet led him directly to the Room of Requirement. He knew no other place where he could be alone – at least he hoped that he would be alone there.

He urgently had to think about everything without somebody interrupting him.

When he entered the Marauders' hideout, he really found it empty.

"Good." He thought.

The young man lay down on the many pillows in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling.

His thoughts wandered off to his best friend Lena.

Why hadn't he realized how amazing she was before? He had always thought that she was "only" a friend, but now he knew that he had just closed his eyes and had run blindly through the world.

All these girls with whom he had had dates and the ONE was right in front of him!

The day before, he had almost been sure that Lena felt the same for him, but now – well, he seemed to be wrong.

This stupid Marc Hopkins, surfer boy – pah!

Still, the black-haired youth could not forget the incident in the Room of Requirement between him and Lena and the red face Lena had got when the others had seen them.

It was just a little hope, but he had to know for sure: maybe Lena really felt the same for him.

Sirius decided to put everything on one card now: he would take the first chance that crossed his way and maybe also risk their friendship to tell her the truth and find out what she thought.

And he should get his chance…

When Lena woke up that morning, she felt like a broom that had flown against the Whomping Willow and been smashed by it.

The young Gryffindor had not slept very well because guilt had been running through her veins throughout the night.

She had been so sure that the date with Marc would only serve as a way to find out if Sirius really felt the same for her or not, but then, she had really enjoyed the time with the Ravenclaw and now, she was really confused.

Did she like Marc or Sirius or BOTH? Did she have to choose one of them? Could she make up her mind?

But when she thought about everything more thoroughly, she knew ho to decide: she would go out with Marc again!

She simply had to. Otherwise she might risk the relationship to Sirius and she was afraid of losing him.

Lena was really glad that it was Sunday because she could get up late (so late that she even missed breakfast) and that was what she needed now.

Actually, she didn't want to get up at all, but her friend Haley forced her to do it ("Are you still sleeping? Get your cute butt out of this bed, for Merlin's sake!" she had almost screamed when she had come back to their room from her "meeting" with Remus).

After a long and hot shower, she felt ready for talking about everything, but it was no use with her curly-haired friend. Instead of listening to Lena's problems, Haley was talking all the time and Lena only heard Remus here and Remus there.

Of course, she didn't begrudge Haley and Remus their luck, but she felt like vomiting with all this love and joy around her.

When they walked down to their Common Room, it was the first time in the many years at Hogwarts that Lena noticed all the couples around her: Lily – James, Remus – Haley, Jardis – Devon …

Surely, the 17-year-old girl had seen many couples before, but she had just ignored them or laughed at them with her friends. And now…

She suddenly had the strange feeling of not getting enough air because of the many couples in the Gryffindor Common Room. That's why she left their tower and went to the library, but there, she found the same phenomenon: people flirting, kissing, holding hands.

Lena stormed out of the library, getting puzzled looks of other students, and into the direction of the Marauder's hideout. She hoped that it would be empty as she had seen James, Remus and Peter in the Gryffindor Common Room.

The girl with the remarkable blue eyes almost ran past the entrance to the Room of Requirement, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, but she stopped just in time.

She looked around carefully (the guys would go nuts if somebody discovered this secret room) and then concentrated hard on what she needed ("Please, show me the entrance to the Marauders' hideout… I need this silent room…) walking past the wall three times.

Having finished, there was the well-known brown door in front of her. She opened it, but the room wasn't empty…

Sirius looked over to the door of the Room of Requirement because somebody opened it slowly and then, the object of his dreams entered.

"Hey Sawyer! Already married to the jerk?"

Actually, Sirius hadn't intended to make a fool of her, but he couldn't suppress this comment.

He had said it with a slightly testy tone, but Lena didn't seem to have noticed that and so, the young man got up from the cushions and showed her one of his brightest and most charming smiles.

When the girl saw the strange smile on her friend's face, she cursed herself in her mind.

Why of all places in Hogwarts had she come to the Marauders' hideout? Sirius was a Marauder and he had not been in the Common Room, so why did she thing that he couldn't be here?

Now that she saw her handsome friend, her feelings got mixed up again and the evening with Marc didn't seem of any importance to her. She knew what she wanted: to be Sirius's girlfriend!

"And you Black? Are there already holes in Madame Puddifoot's roof?"

None of them felt like laughing about these stupid jokes, but they somehow had to.

Sirius collected all his strength ("Courage, courage, courage") and walked directly towards Lena.

This was very surprising for the girl and it made her to shy at him till she reached the wall. She had to laugh because Sirius's face showed a ridiculous expression and wanted to say something like "What are you doing?", but she had a huge knot in her throat.

What was he up to?

The boy was still directly in front of her, pressing her against the wall.

Sirius's heart was pounding way too fast. Lena was so near, leaning against the wall and he forced her to stay there by locking her in between his arms, which he leaned against the wall.

His hormones made him crazy, running from head to toe, then into his fingers and face.

Lena's face was that close – he could dive into her clear blue eyes and into her soul.

But the brown-haired girl became very angry and that very abruptly. Why did Sirius have to destroy their friendship?

She felt like kissing him, but she was frightened. What if he only wanted her as another one of his one-evening dates? What if they became a couple, but it didn't work?

Lena's world would break in two without her best friend.

"You are an idiot, Black!" were the first words that made all the way over her lips and out of her mouth.

Sirius was dangerously close and she couldn't take her eyes away from his wonderfully inviting lips.

Her stomach felt as if it wanted to turn upside down and inside out.

"Me? An idiot?" Sirius laughed.

Lena's reactions showed him that she felt the same for him.

"But an irresistible one!" he added and touched her smooth and shiny hair.

"Only in your dreams!" the beautiful girl shot back.

She slipped through under one of his arms and freed herself by doing so. She was confused and her feelings were playing bingo inside of her.

Sirius was also confused now. Why did Lena behave like that when she felt the same for him?

But still, he was determined to not let her go this time.

The girl walked to the other side of the room to bring some space between herself and Sirius.

Why did he have to make everything that complicated?

"Black, stop that nonsense! You know that I'm going out with Marc!"

Her friend was coming towards her again, grinning from one ear to the other.

"Oh, yeah, surfer-boy." He scoffed. "You are such a sweet couple!"

Sarcasm – a wonderful invention. He showed a fake smile.

But after some seconds: "But it's a pity that you don't feel anything for him because you are in love with another guy!"

Lena's mouth stood open: "Wh-what? Of course, I have feelings for Marc! I like him very much and he understands me!"

The black-haired boy snorted: "He understands you? But where's the passion? That doesn't sound like passion!"

They were standing in front of each other again, both with wildly-pounding hearts and a strong longing for each other.

"Oh Black, sometimes I really loath you!" the sweet girl said with anger in her voice, though it had clearly lost its power.

"And I also loath you!" but Sirius was still grinning. Nothing could change that because he had seen that the girl of his dreams, his best friend, felt the same for him, while looking into her beautiful eyes.

He took Lena's right hand into his left and drew her into his arms.

Lena's eyes were wide, but she didn't resist or move at all, while Sirius's face came nearer and nearer.

Then, she closed her eyes and when their lips touched, both of them felt like they would explode because of the happiness that was swimming through their veins.

Sirius's tongue was begging for entrance and the happy girl bestowed it. They kissed passionately for a long time, forgetting the world around them.

After what seemed like and eternity, they parted and smiled at each other with bright eyes, still holding hands.

The long-haired girl was the first to find her voice again and she said earnestly: "You really mean this seriously, Padfoot? You know that we could risk our friendship."

The boy run his hand over Lena's cheek and looked at her intensely.

"I've never been that serious and sure of something before, Sawyer!"

Lena smiled playfully and said: "When have you ever been serious?"

Then, he wanted to escape her best friend and now boyfriend, but he grabbed her around the waist and they fell onto the pillows on the floor (for the second time within a week).

They were rolling over the cushions again, this time kissing instead of fighting.

Suddenly, the door of the Room of Requirement opened and the other three Marauders entered, each staring very dumbfounded at their friends on the floor.

James wanted to make a witty comment, but before he could even say one syllable, Sirius and Lena shouted synchronously: "Get out!"

Then they went on with their sweet kisses and James, Peter and Remus left the room with huge smiles on their faces.

Now, James could speak out his comment: "Gentlemen, we three really possess that, what many people call "timing"!"

THE END

_How do you like this last chapter? Some reviews wouldn't hurt you nor me:-)_


End file.
